


Happy

by badalive



Series: Blue [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, felix is nonbinary, kkami too, minho’s cats are here, pt 2 of froot, seungmin skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badalive/pseuds/badalive
Summary: part two of froot
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128155
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whilst listening to happy by marina hence the title haha

“So when will we be able to meet this Seungmin anyway?” Jisung asks, laying down on Hyunjin’s couch with a tennis ball in his hands. He throws it up in the air before catching it, then repeats his movements. 

It’s been about two weeks since Hyunjin met Seungmin at the skating rink. Two weeks since the younger — quite literally — came crashing into his life. Since then, he and Hyunjin have hung out nearly every other day, sometimes with Hyunjin going over to Seungmin’s shared apartment or Seungmin going to Hyunjin’s own apartment. 

He remembers Seungmin telling him about his roommates when they went to McDonald’s, but he didn’t expect for them to be just as eccentric as he’d described them. 

Jeongin, a couple months younger than Seungmin, had jumped Hyunjin the second he entered the apartment, sending them both to the floor as Jeongin began to hound the older with questions relating to his income, his stability, and his family. Of course, Seungmin’s other roommate, Minho, had pried the younger off of Hyunjin with an apology. 

“He just wants what’s best for Seungmin.” 

Honestly, Hyunjin enjoyed Jeongin’s energy and even answered his questions for him just to make him happy. 

Now Minho, the cat lady of the apartment, had his cats inspect Hyunjin before he could even give him a handshake. It was odd, but he wasn’t going to lie — he had Kkami inspect Jisung once before letting him into his apartment. Don’t blame him though — Jisung seemed sketchy initially. 

Fortunately, the cats loved Hyunjin and Minho clapped his back as a greeting with a large smile on his face. 

Back to Jisung nearly hitting his face with the tennis ball, Hyunjin shrugs and takes out his phone. He taps on the screen, typing out a message to Seungmin in hopes of inviting him over so that he can meet Jisung and Felix; the latter of which is expected to drop by soon with some pizza. 

“I just texted him and he says he can come over soon.” As soon as Hyunjin says this, Jisung perks up and clambers over to where he’s sitting, trying to look at Hyunjin’s phone. But since there are private conversations in there, Hyunjin moves the hand holding his phone out of the way and gives Jisung a small glare, “Calm down.” 

Kkami barks at Jisung, and the boy hops off Hyunjin with a small yelp, “Kkami don’t scare me like that!” 

The dog sniffs the air, nose pointed high and proud. It’s apparent that he sniffs an oddity in the atmosphere, because he’s suddenly running to the door as he barks excitedly. Hyunjin’s never one to question Kkami, but he knows that Felix’s shift isn’t over yet so as soon as there’s a knock on the door he shoots up from his seat and jogs over to answer it. 

He unlocks the door and swings it open, revealing Seungmin, who’s wearing an overall skirt with a white turtleneck. Ever since meeting the younger, Hyunjin has found out that he wears more skirts than pants because of the freedom he feels when wearing them and Hyunjin had opted to buy him some when they went on a ‘date’ to the mall. 

So, Seungmin is wearing the overall skirt he bought him. 

No, he’s not freaking out inside. He isn’t. No way. 

“You look amazing — I mean hey, haha.” Hyunjin tries to play it cool, he really does, but Seungmin isn’t an idiot and he catches on quickly. 

So, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek before giggling and going into the living room to where he will inevitably find Jisung and Kkami wrestling over the tennis ball. 

Hyunjin just stands there, frozen, hand over the spot where Seungmin’s lips were. 

“Oh? What’s happening here?” 

Seungmin’s voice snaps Hyunjin out of his stupor and he’s suddenly running to the living room as if there was a ravenous murderer on his tail. He gets there quickly, skidding to a stop and nearly crashing into the wall if it weren’t for him reacting quickly and sticking his arm out. He looks up to see Jisung and Kkami fighting over the tennis ball — as he had predicted — and growling at each other. 

Hyunjin straightens up, “That’s uh.. Jisung. Yep that’s Jisung.” He scratches the back of his head, exhaling loudly, “Don’t know what else to say but that is indeed Jisung.” 

Seungmin hums, stepping forward and getting on one knee, reaching out with his hand and grabbing Jisung’s collar, pulling him up and away from Kkami. This makes him drop the tennis ball and the dog grabs it, happily trotting away to the corner where his bed is. 

“I think you’re too human to be fighting dogs, Jisung.” Seungmin sweetly says, dropping him and dusting his hands off. 

Jisung groans, rolling onto his back and looking up at Seungmin with wide eyes, “Woah! You’re pretty!” 

“Back off.” 

The younger holds his hands up, rolling his eyes and nodding, “Woah he’s all yours, Jinnie. I’m not gonna take him.” 

Seungmin plops down on the sofa, crossing his legs and leaning back onto the plush cushioning, “So when am I going to meet Felix?” He looks expectant, as if his encounter with Jisung fulfilled his expectations and has now shaped what he should expect for Felix. 

Jisung sits up, sitting criss cross, “Their shift ends soon! I think they’re getting us some pizzas so they’ll take a while but they’re coming.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Seungmin’s first meeting with Felix had gone much better than Hyunjin had expected. In fact, the two were currently laughing at something Seungmin had said, each with a slice of pizza in hand and legs crossed elegantly. 

In contrast to their wonderful image, Jisung was currently having a staring contest with Kkami, still holding that grudge over the tennis ball. Kkami barks at Jisung once, twice, three times before jumping on him and licking all over his face. 

Sighing, Hyunjin scoops up the dog and takes him to his bedroom, shutting him in. 

When he returns to the living room, Felix suddenly stands up and gives Hyunjin a smile, “Hyunjinnie! This was fun but Jisung and I have to get home now, actually!” 

“But you barely arrived—” 

“Class! Class tomorrow! Anyway,” Felix grabs Jisung by the arm and drags him up, “See you tomorrow!” 

Then they leave, with room for arguments. 

Hyunjin stands there, silent and a bit surprised. But then he remembers Seungmin is  _ right there  _ so he turns around and is even more confused to see a small grin on Seungmin’s soft features, illuminated by the lighting of the room. 

“Well, they left.” 

Seungmin only laughs, “They did.” He sets down his slice of pizza and stands up, walking over to Hyunjin, “Y’know what?” 

He sets a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, pulling him close so that he can whisper against his ear, “I made them leave.” Pulling away, there’s a coy smile on his face, one that really doesn’t reflect how  _ confident  _ his actions are at the moment. 

“Oh?” Hyunjin tilts his head, eyebrow lifting up slightly, “So this was your doing?” 

“Yeah. See, I like you. A lot.” Seungmin looks down, biting his lip gently, “And I know it seems really fast but uh yeah, I like,  _ like  _ you.” 

Hyunjin feels his face heat up at the confession, and he opens his mouth to speak but the sudden feeling of Seungmin’s lips on his own make him forget anything he was going to say. Instead, he melts into the kiss and wraps his hands around the younger’s waist, pulling him close and indulging in the small squeak of surprise that he rips out from the other boy. 

After a few more moments of kissing, he pulls away, looking down at the younger with a fond expression. 

“I did not expect that, but I loved it.” 

“Me too,” Seungmin replies softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Hyunjin’s now swollen lips. Hyunjin hums against his lips, smile playing on his features, “Do you wanna go out tomorrow?” He asks Seungmin, watching as the younger’s face lights up at the question. 

“I’d love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hyunlovs)


End file.
